Let Our Future Begin
by MissBreePhoenix
Summary: A cute little one-shot about after the final time Chloe and the gang see the Cable. Hope you all enjoy! R&R please


**Author's Note: This is something that I have been thinking about in my head for the _longest_ time and I'm actually in a deep funk for the 2 stories that I am still currently writing. So, this is what I am going to do for fun and I will make sure to update as much as possible—which will likely happen because I'm seriously in the mood for some Chlerek. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers trilogy, that is all copyrighted to Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

**Let Our Future Begin**

Exactly two months had passed since our final encounter with the Edison Group but we also knew that we still had to deal with the Cabal. We weren't sure when would have been the day to complete this mission. But we did, a little over ten hours ago. I felt beat and battered and for sure knew that I was getting several bruises on my arms and on my neck. All of the others were going to be the same. We, my group of modified supernaturals along with others, were all tired—both physically and mentally—using almost everything we had to stop the Cabal once and for all. Simon and Kit used so much magic, Aunt Lauren helped with stopping every camera in place by watching them, with Tori's help of hacking the security system. But Derek had it worse. He would Change back and forth from human to werewolf whenever he thought I was in trouble. And I also made sure he didn't get killed by using a small portion of my necromancy powers in an attempt to help him. I just hated that that plan didn't work out so well, and yet, we still found a way to stop this.

But now something felt strange. Why didn't I feel accomplished? Why didn't I feel satisfied with the idea that we won? It probably was from the gut feeling that I had of knowing that I would return to my father. My poor father who had to deal with worrying about me and set up a bounty on me. Well, more like a reward—bounty seemed too much. But in Derek's mind, he thought of it as a bounty. However, I wasn't upset that I was going to be with my dad again; I was upset that I might not see Derek anymore. We had become inseparable in the last two months; I didn't want it to end.

I snuck a quick glance at Aunt Lauren; seeing that she was still sound asleep. I quietly got up from my bed of the motel room that I shared with my aunt and Tori and crept over to the door, walking out and closing the door softly behind me. I wished I could just fall asleep like everyone else had but my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the possibility of not being with Derek anymore.

_It just can't end. _Things were finally starting to at least feel normal with this relationship. And if it ends...then I'll feel incomplete. I heard a door open to my left and saw Derek slightly limp out of the room he shared with his father and brother—Simon and Kit Bae. He looked up in my direction and saw me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I whispered, not for thinking that I'd be too loud for the others to hear but because I felt like speaking in a small voice at the moment.

He limped over to me but I met him halfway to help, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I can tell that some thing's bothering you right now."

Of course, I could never get away with any thing from Derek. "Are you up for going outside?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell you everything out there."

"Okay." He let go of my waist and took my small hand in his big one.

I was so careful with my pace with Derek right now, he began protesting about how he was fine but I knew better. He had hurt his knee, had his ribs bandaged, and got another set of stitches—only this time on his other arm. Despite how "all right" he claimed to have been, it was noticeable in his green eyes that he was tired.

We walked until we reached the park that was close by the motel and sat underneath a tree. Derek leaned his back against the tree and let out a soft groan from the pain that was received to his ribs. I gave him a worried look and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm starting to heal already. Remember, werewolf?" he chuckled.

I gave him a weak smile, "Even with the ability to heal fast, I still hate that you got really hurt."

"I know but I'm guessing that isn't what's bothering you, right?"

I bit my lip. "Well, y-you know how we stopped the Cabal…I-I'm worried that we won't be together anymore."

The last bit of playfulness that was in his eyes was now replaced with total seriousness, "I've been worried about that, too. And believe me, I don't want to be away from you either. I want us to always be together, Chloe. But…this also really has to do with your aunt."

Did he actually say what I think he said? It was all up to my aunt whether or not we might stay a couple.

He saw the look on my face and draped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and he put his nose in my hair. I slowly inhaled his scent; smelling the woodsy musk he has since completing the Change. Another thing after he completed his Change, his entire appearance had become completely different—but in a good way for him. His hair was no longer greasy, but now soft and smooth, his skin cleared up—now smooth and having absolutely no scars that came with all the acne. Derek pretty much turned into the boyfriend every girl would want. With his smooth hair and clear skin, as well as his amazing muscular body…he was everything a girl would want. And I was about to lose him.

He kissed my head and murmured, "I'd hate to lose you, Chloe. You have no idea how much you've changed my life."

"And you to me," I mumbled against his neck.

He moved back a bit, causing me to look up at him and our eyes focused on each other. His emerald eyes held a mixture of seriousness and the love and warmth I'd see everyday. "I'll promise you this, Chloe: I'm going to do whatever I can to be with you as much as possible. Even if it means being away from my family."

"I can't let you do that, Derek. You just found your father after such a long time and you're always there for Simon. You can't choose me over your family."

"Chloe, without you…my world will fall apart. I need to know that the love of my life and my mate is _always_ there with me," he explained.

Two things caught my attention after he said that. First: he called me his mate. Second: he called me the love of his life. Derek actually said that he loves me.

"You said 'love'. That's the first I've heard you say that to me," I smiled, and instantly began thinking of a cheesy romance flick about the possibility of what he might do.

His cheeks got a faint tint of red and he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, but you should know it's true." He dropped his hand and pulled me onto his lap. "I'm madly in love with you, Chloe Saunders. And I don't want us to ever be apart."

All right, I may have been thinking about a cheesy romance flick, but what he said was what brought the moment practically swoon worthy. I shifted in his lap, adjusting myself until I was straddling him—and not for the wrong reason. Derek moved his left hand to the back of my neck and my face closer to his for a kiss. His warm lips slowly moving against my own, showing how much he cared and loved me. I wound my arms around his neck and felt his encircle my waist as he deepened the kiss.

Despite being genetically altered supernaturals, our human genetics asked for breath. I pulled back but felt Derek's lips to my neck, slowly moving them against the skin—causing me to shiver. He lightly used his teeth against my skin and carefully fisted my hands in hair. Derek kissed the base of my throat and pulled back a bit.

I took my hands out of his hair, resting them on his shoulders as Derek placed his forehead against my own. "I love you, Chloe. So much."

"I love you, too, Derek," I replied, trying my hardest to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

I knew that this life was what I wanted. I wanted my new life. I wanted Derek. But now, I knew that everything I had ever wanted was about to be taken away from me.

After we shared what might be our last moments of comfortable silence, Derek and I went back into the motel. When we reached our rooms, we saw everyone around talking in a somewhat intense discussion. Both Kit and Aunt Lauren were talking over something that was making her become stressed. Simon and Tori would put in their part of the discussion; some words along the times of "this will be the best way."

Derek and I stood still by the door, completely lost—at least I was; I wasn't sure if I could say the same for him.

It took ten minutes for Kit and Aunt Lauren to finish up what they were saying, and finally noticed us. Aunt Lauren's face was a bit grim but also serene at the same time, while Kit's was content and confident.

"Ah, there you two are. We have some news for you," Kit said with a smile spreading across his face.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Well, first off. We are going to move again and Tori is going to be living with us," Kit explained.

"Yay?" Derek said with hardly any enthusiasm.

"You'll like this more, Wolfboy," Tori snapped.

"Oh, how perfect for me."

"Trust me, bro, this is worth the torture we're going to suffer from," Simon chirped.

Derek looked at Kit, "What is the great news?"

"We shall be staying in Buffalo and be close by to…" he glanced in my direction, and smiled, "make sure that you all will stay as close as possible."

I felt my heart skip a beat. They weren't going to move? I was still going to be with Derek? I looked at Aunt Lauren and she gave me a small smile.

"I'm going to speak with your father and I'm going to have him to agree to don't custody of you. So that way you can still have someone watch over you, and have be there for when you spend time with Derek," Aunt Lauren explained.

I didn't really care so much about the idea of her watching over us whenever we thought about being together. I was just more excited about the idea of us always being together; we were going to separate at all. I looked up at Derek and saw shine with happily, and he slowly rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I inched a bit closer and pressed my head against his bicep.

"Now that we have that settled, lets gather our things and be on our way home." Kit announced, walking over to his room with Simon following close behind.

I thought Derek would have followed them but he didn't. Instead, he brought me back out to the hallway and swept me up into his arms. I smiled and held onto him tightly.

"It seems that you will forever be stuck with me," I whispered.

"How perfect would that be for me, then," he smiled.

I was going to keep the new life I grew to love. And I was going to make sure to always keep it. My future with Derek is still set before me and I could not wait until we could continue to reach it.

* * *

**Please review. Love some feedback. And I will also be taking ideas for any future oneshots that you'd like to see, and I open for anything as long as it is not higher than a T rating :)**


End file.
